villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lew Moxon
Lewis "Lew" Moxon is the overarching antagonist in the DC Comics Batman series. A small-time gangster, he is most famous for hiring Joe Chill to murder Thomas and Martha Wayne in early versions of Batman's origin story, thus making him indirectly responsible for Batman's existence. In the comics Golden Age/Silver Age Version Sometime prior to their murder, Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha attend a costume party to which Dr. Wayne wears a bat-like costume. Thomas is taken from the party at gunpoint to meet Moxon who orders Thomas to remove a bullet from his shoulder. Thomas does surgery on Moxon before overpowering him and his men. Lew Moxon is arrested and sentenced to 10 years in prison for armed robbery. As he is taken away, he swears revenge on Thomas. Ten years later, a free Moxon informs Thomas Wayne that he will get someone else to exact that revenge. Soon afterward, Joe Chill kills the Waynes in an apparent mugging. Years later, Batman learns of Moxon's involvement in the death of his parents, by which time Moxon is running a blimp company. Batman's first attempt to convict Moxon for the murder of his parents fails, as he is now suffering from amnesia and is able to pass a lie detector test. He is then released on bail with his only official crime being assault. Batman determines that Moxon's company must be a cover for illegal activities and continues to trail the gangster. After discovering Moxon's illegal activities, Batman confronts the criminal dressed in his father's costume. Moxon suddenly remembers what he had done and begins to think that Batman is Thomas seeking revenge. Moxon flees and runs out into the streets, where he is struck by a passing car and killed. Modern Age Lew Moxon was reintroduced into modern Batman continuity as an elderly crime lord with failed political aspirations, who returned to Gotham City after several years in exile. In the past, Moxon traveled in the same circle of wealthy socialites as Bruce's parents, and considered the Waynes to be friendly associates despite their disdain towards his immoral leanings. Upon Moxon's return, Bruce is invited to a party, at which he is reintroduced to Moxon's daughter Mallory, his childhood sweetheart. Bruce learns at the party that Moxon is being targeted by Deadshot, which is why Moxon has employed Philo Zeiss as his bodyguard. During an earlier story, Zeiss killed Bruce's friend Jeremy Samuels. When Bruce confronts Zeiss as Batman, Zeiss reveals that the murder of Samuels was carried out under Moxon's orders as revenge for sometihng that Thomas had done to Moxon many years ago. Moxon survives Deadshot's assassination attempts (though he is now confined to a wheelchair), and Batman discovers Mallory is an active member of the family's criminal empire. Ultimately Batman discovers that Thomas, Martha and (a very young) Bruce Wayne had attended a costume party (to which Dr. Wayne wore a Zorro costume) which was also attended by Moxon himself. At the party, Angelo Berretti, an 'employee' of Moxon's, told Dr. Wayne that a man's life was in danger. Dr. Wayne made Berretti promise his safe return before departing. Dr. Wayne was informed that Lew Moxon's nephew required a bullet to be removed from his shoulder (following a failed armed robbery). Dr. Wayne performed the operation, but refused to take any money which was why Moxon was angered by this. It is unclear if Moxon ordered the Waynes to be killed. Lew Moxon and his bodyguard Hellhound are killed by Zeiss at a meeting of Gotham's gang bosses. This event occurs at the commencement of the Batman: War Games story line. Golden Age of Comic Books He is the man who hired Joe Chill to kill Thomas and Martha Wayne. Earth 2 In Detective Comics #50, Batman and Robin are sent to Earth 2 to prevent the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne's doppelgangers. To accomplish that goal, the superheroes find and question that world's version of Moxon about the whereabouts of Chill. Unfortunately, Moxon had not yet hired Chill to perform the murder and with the attention of this bizarre figure, quickened his plan with a different killer to kill Chill and then the Waynes. Batman discovered that Chill was killed and was able to stop Waynes' murder in Crime Alley. Justice League: Gods and Monsters In this version, Moxon's right hand man is Joe Chill and his best friend is fellow crime boss Rupert Thorne. Moxon also has a wife named Angela and a son named Jeremy. Moxon discovered that Thorne stole money from their prostitution ring and orders him to commit suicide by having him point a gun to his head. Moxon is later killed by Batman despite his attempts to bribe him. Kirk later attends Moxon's funeral, where he meets Moxon's family. Kirk later becomes friends with Jeremy and reveals his secret to him. Jeremy then agrees to help Kirk find a cure for his condition. When Angela is murdered, Jeremy reveals that the other crime lords believe that Moxon had evidence against them and they also believe that he knows where they are. Batman finds out that Angela Moxon's killer is Joe Chill who has become a vampire after Batman bites him. Batman then kills Chill with an axe. When he returns, Batman reveals to Jeremy that he found out that the other crime boss Chill was trying to defeat was Jeremy, who was groomed by Moxon to be a mobster like him and that his innocent, charming image was just an illusion. He then tells Jeremy that he doesn't want a curse anymore. Jeremy proposes that they work together only for Batman to kill him. In other media ''Batman'' (1989) In the original draft of the script, Rupert Thorne was going to replace Moxon by hiring Joe Chill to kill Thomas and Martha Wayne. ''Batman: The Brave & The Bold'' He appears in "Chill of the Night" and was voiced by Richard Moll (who also voiced Two-Face in Batman: The Animated Series). Like the earlier appearances, he was the one who hired Joe Chill to kill Thomas Wayne. In this version, he admits to some guilt for leaving Bruce an orphan as the hit was only to be for Thomas Wayne and not his wife Martha. Disguised as a priest, Batman learns of Joe Chill's identity from Moxon as he gives his confession on his deathbed. When The Phantom Stranger brings Batman to the past where he encounters his parents at a masquerade ball, he and Thomas Wayne fend off Moxon's thugs who crashed the masquerade ball to rob it. While in prison, Moxon hired Joe Chill to dispose of Thomas Wayne. When he learns of this, Batman finds a lead on the identity of the man who killed his parents. Apparently, Moxon felt remorse for leaving Bruce orphaned, since he had only intended for Thomas to die. Trivia *He was created by the late Bill Finger and the late Sheldon Moldoff. *In some ways, Lew Moxon can be considered the Greater-Scope Villain of the Batman series: if he hadn't send Joe Chill to kill the Wayne couple that fateful night, Bruce Wayne might had never become Batman after all. Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Batman Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Incompetent Category:Inconclusive Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Remorseful Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains